1. Field
The invention is related to a fiber optic connector inspection microscope which integrates optical power measurement into the same optical path.
2. Related Art
Fiber optic inspection microscopes have been available for over a decade. Examples of such inspection microscopes include the following: JDSU FBP-SM05, Noyes VFS2 and Exfo FIP-400D. More recent variations include the combination of a separate optical power meter in the same package but with a separate test port for optical power measurement. Examples of such inspection microscopes include the JDSU HP2 Series. Recent variations also include the provision of dual inspection methods including one built in microscope for connector end inspection and a second port which accommodates a probe style microscope commonly used to inspect connector ends, bulkheads and adapters common in the industry. Examples of such an inspection microscopes includes the JDSU HP2 Series Option.
However, there is a need for microscopes that reduce the handling (and potential for contamination) of the fiber optic connector. As a result, an objective of the invention is to provide an optical inspection microscope that integrates optical power measurement into the same optical path. An application for such a microscope would be for inspecting optical fiber patch panels. The microscope would be able to indicate that power is present on a fiber that was thought to be dark (i.e. disabled and without traffic). This would indicate that corrective action is need by the user as an optical fiber service may have been interrupted. Another application could be a quick test of optical power present on connectors at the time of new equipment deployment. This application would provide a power indication without introducing the additional handling steps required by current products.